En Feu
by fausta88
Summary: Traduction de Gun Brooke "Fire". La réception est terminée et il ne reste qu'Andy et Miranda. Celle-ci lui semble distante et un peu étrange, ce que Andy ne ignorer, même si la règle est de ne jamais poser de questions à Miranda. Quand la réponse amène à quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel, Andy réalise que jamais elle ne pourra résister à Miranda.


Disclaimer : Les mêmes que d'habitude. Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de priver de ses droits quiconque. Je joue juste avec eux et je les remets ensuite à leur place.

Niveau : + 18 ans. A ne pas lire au travail.

Couple : Oh, comme c'est étonnant. Andy/ Miranda

Résumé : La réception est terminée et il ne reste qu'Andy et Miranda. Celle-ci lui semble distante et un peu étrange, ce que Andy ne ignorer, même si la règle est de ne jamais poser de questions à Miranda. Quand la réponse amène à quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel, Andy réalise que jamais elle ne pourra résister à Miranda.

-

EN FEU

Une brève histoire de Mirandy

Par Gun Brooke

Traduction de Fausta88

Je refermai la porte sur la dernière des invités après lui avoir rendu sa fourrure. Le service du traiteur avait terminé son dernier nettoyage, enlevé les poubelles et sorti son matériel par la porte de derrière. Comme cela n'avait été qu'un cocktail et non un long dîner de réception, il n'y avait pas tant de trucs, tout bien considéré.

Passant devant le large miroir de l'entrée, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet, vérifiant automatiquement mon apparence avant de rejoindre Miranda dans la salle à manger. Je portai une robe de cocktail Calvin Klein, élégante et noire, un collier et des boucles d'oreille sobres en argent et des escarpins rouges Blahnik. Ma longue chevelure brune rassemblée en queue de cheval et les longues et fines boucles d'oreille me donnaient un air élégant. Ou "acceptable" comme l'avait dit Miranda, une louange bouleversante.

J'étais inquiète pour elle. Elle s'était mêlée avec son habituelle flamboyance aux invités et avait fait son effet comme la pro qu'elle était. Toute personne qui existait dans le monde de la mode à New-York était passée à un moment ou à un autre. Il était rare que Miranda organise une réception chez elle. Normalement, c'était son sanctuaire, le sien et celui des jumelles. Ce soir, je l'avais regardée à son insu et quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Son esprit n'était pas aussi coupant, son sourire d'alligator tremblait au coin de ses lèvres et à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était pincée l'arête du nez, ce qui m'avait fait penser qu'elle devait avoir mal au crâne.

En entrant dans la salle à manger, je la vis debout près de la cheminée regarder les flammes mourantes, un verre de vin rouge dans une main, l'autre serrée contre sa taille, comme pour se réconforter. Elle était pâle, probablement fatiguée d'avoir accueilli ses invités pendant des heures.

"Tout le monde est parti." Je m'approchai d'elle avec prudence, comme pour un animal sauvage.

"Le traiteur aussi ?"

"Oui. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi ici."

"Enfin."

Je clignai des yeux. Est-ce que Miranda avait bien dit 'Enfin' ? "Vous vous sentez bien ?"

Miranda me jeta un coup d'œil en coin rapide. "Je vais bien."

Ah bravo. C'était bien passé. Et pourtant quelque chose dans l'attitude calme, non, rigide, de cette femme, me fit prendre mon courage à deux mains. Je repérai une bouteille de pinot noir à moitié pleine sur une petite table. "Cela vous dérange si je prends un peu de vin maintenant que tout le monde est parti ?"

"Servez-vous." Miranda prit une gorgée de son verre, puis le baissa en fronçant les sourcils. "Que voulez-vous dire par 'Maintenant que tout le monde est parti' ?"

"Je fais toujours semblant de boire quand je suis en service à une réception avec vous." J'étais étonnée qu'elle que l'ait jamais réalisé. Visiblement, j'étais bonne quand je faisais semblant de boire.

"Je vois." Perdant tout intérêt, Miranda haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation des flammes.

Je cherchai un verre dans le placard de la cuisine et le remplis à moitié du breuvage rouge rubis. J'en pris une gorgée et je l'avalai réellement, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de bonheur. Je rejoignis Miranda et m'assis dans un des fauteuils que le traiteur avait remis à sa place habituelle près de la cheminée avant de partir. Je rassemblai mes jambes sous moi après m'être débarrassée de mes escarpins. Ou plutôt des escarpins de Runway. Tout ce que je portais, y compris les sous-vêtements La Perla, venaient du Placard, le large entrepôt de vêtements, chaussures, lingerie etc. de Runway.

Miranda resta immobile un moment, puis se déposa simplement au sol, dans un mouvement gracieux et fluide. Le tapis face au feu était fait de fausse fourrure et je savais que les jumelles adoraient traîner dessus, y jouer à des jeux de société, y travailler sur leurs ordinateurs portables ou y écouter de la musique. Et là, leur mère, si élégante dans cette robe de cocktail à fines bretelles rouge vin, y était assise, le dos vers mon siège. Elle plaça quelques bûches supplémentaires sur le feu vacillant et le ramena à la vie.

Ses cheveux blancs étaient à portée de ma main, si j'avais été assez suicidaire pour y passer les doigts comme je le voulais. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et soupira.

"J'ai bien cru que cette soirée ne finirait jamais." Miranda défit son bracelet et retira ses boucles d'oreilles.

"Dois-je partir ?" demandai-je, la voix basse. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie. Je voulais rester là et regarder ce que cette nouvelle Miranda, si différente, allait faire.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que j'ai dit ?" Et il y avait cette moue sur ses lèvres.

"Non. J'ai simplement-" Je m'arrêtai de parler en ne voyant pas partir cette moue.

"Puis-je vous demander une faveur personnelle, Andrea ?" demanda Miranda, en me fichant une trouille de tous les diables.

"Tout ce que vous voulez." Je pensais ce que je disais.

"Des paroles téméraires." Miranda se tourna légèrement de façon à pouvoir me regarder à travers ses cils. "Je sais que vous n'êtes plus en service depuis..." Elle jeta un œil vers la vieille horloge-armoire. "Depuis deux heures, en fait. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce cocktail dure si longtemps. Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas quand il est temps de partir."

"Cela ne me dérange pas de rester plus longtemps. Pour aussi longtemps que vous voulez. Je veux dire, aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi." Je tripotai mon verre de vin, puis me repris et en avalai une gorgée.

"Bien." Miranda m'imita et avala un peu de vin. "Bien, bien." Elle se pencha en arrière à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, comme elle avait changé de position plus tôt, sa tête toucha ma cuisse gauche.

Je me retins à peine de tressaillir, sans parler de gémir, et mes doigts décidèrent de mener leur vie. Je passai ma main avide à travers sa chevelure méticuleusement coiffée, défaisant les effets de la laque. Sans savoir pourquoi, je n'avais pas peur de me faire jeter. Je grattai doucement son cuir chevelu de mes ongles.

"Oh, mon Dieu," murmura Miranda. "Comment est-ce que vous saviez que c'était ce que je voulais vous demander ?"

"Je ne le savais pas." Je me délectais de l'odeur qui émanait d'elle. Shampoing, parfum, pinot noir et cette odeur spéciale, un peu douce et pénétrante qui la caractérisait.

"N'arrêtez pas."

"Vous avez mal à la tête ?"

"Mm-hm. Pas trop fort. Juste ennuyant."

Hé bien, ça ne pouvait pas durer. Je posai mon vin sur un sous-verre sur une table voisine et utilisai mes deux mains. Je passai du grattage du crâne à un véritable massage qui coupa le souffle de Miranda et lui fit pousser un profond soupir. Je connaissais quelques trucs pour les maux de tête et les points de pression, j'avais aidé des amis et de la famille de nombreuses fois. Je saisis le bord supérieur des oreilles de Miranda et les massai gentiment, mais avec insistance, de mes doigts.

Grognant doucement, Miranda déposa son verre sur le sol, se penchant encore plus vers moi. "C'est merveilleux," murmura-t-elle.

"N'est-ce pas ?" Je tenais le bord de son oreille entre mes doigts et continuai la pression tout en continuant à la masser. "Est-ce que cela aide ?"

"Mm-mh." Les yeux fermés, Miranda tendit les bras et s'accrocha à mes avant-bras. Elle se frotta d'avant en arrière doucement, comme pour m'encourager à continuer.

J'en eus la chair de poule que Miranda Priestley me caresse. Pas juste une main sur le bas du dos ou des doigts qui se frôlent quand des objets changent de main, mais un contact délibéré et... même urgent.

Expérimentalement, je cessai de la caresser et immédiatement ses ongles se pressèrent contre ma peau. "Non," gémit-elle. "N'arrêtez pas. Ca aide."

Bien évidemment, j'obéis. J'avais un autre plaisir inattendu depuis ma place, la vue plongeante et sans obstacle sur son décolleté. Elle portait un soutien-gorge de dentelle sans bretelles et, de cet angle, sa robe en montrait beaucoup, ainsi que beaucoup de peau plus bas vers son ventre. Mes doigts brûlaient de la caresser là aussi, tout comme mes lèvres et ma langue.

Choquée de ma réaction forte et persistante, j'espérai que Miranda n'ait pas besoin encore longtemps de ce massage, parce que je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me retenir d'agir selon mes sentiments.

"Andrea..." Miranda soupira mon nom et je tremblai.

"Oui ?"

"Que pensez-vous de Paris ?"

"P-Paris ?" Oh non, est-ce qu'elle allait reparler de mon épisode pas très glorieux à Paris l'an passé quand j'avais failli l'abandonner alors que tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler. "C'est une ville charmante, paraît-il. Mais je n'en ai vu que des salles de réunion et l'aéroport la dernière fois."

"Oui, je sais. Nous devrions y retourner," dit Miranda d'un ton rêveur. Elle se redressa et aussitôt ma jambe sentit l'absence de la chaleur de son corps. "Vous et moi devrions y aller pour un week-end de quatre jours." Elle repoussa les fines bretelles de sa robe. "Voudriez-vous bien me masser les muscles trapèze ?" Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. "C'est votre prérogative de refuser. Vous n'êtes plus en service après tout."

Comme si j'allais dire non à une autre chance de caresser cette femme ? Tu parles. "Appuyez-vous plus contre moi." Je remontai le bord de ma robe pour pouvoir me mettre dans la position du lotus. Je commençai avec juste le bout des doigts, heureuse d'avoir gardé mes ongles coupés courts, examinant ses muscles en les tapotant. Elle était en effet très tendue et je plaçai mes paumes contre elle, la réchauffant. "Alors, Paris ? Pour Runway ?"

"Non. Pour nous. Nous avons besoin de revoir Paris, vous ne pensez pas ? Tant de choses se sont passées là-bas."

Etais-je passé à travers un drôle champ de force et étais-je tombée sur une autre version de Miranda ? Elle n'avait jamais parlé comme cela. Et surtout, elle n'avait jamais voulu évoquer ce drame particulier d'il y avait neuf mois. "Oui, mais... Je pensais que nous avions dépassé cela. Je veux dire, professionnellement. Nous travaillons bien ensemble. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense, en tout cas." Peut-être que Miranda ne le pensait pas vraiment et pensait que j'avais besoin de... de quoi ? De me souvenir de ce qui avait failli arriver quand j'étais réapparue à son hôtel après les avoir laissés tomber, elle et le téléphone - ce dernier dans une vieille fontaine parisienne ? Elle ne réalisait donc pas que toutes ces heures que j'avais passées à me faire de la bile sur mes actions, sur ses actions, toutes ces heures m'avaient amenée à me permettre de la caresser comme cela maintenant ? Oui, mais, comment pourrait-elle comprendre ? Cette femme n'avait peur de rien. Le monde autour d'elle lui appartenait, y compris les gens qui travaillaient pour elle.

C'est votre prérogative de refuser. Vous n'êtes plus en service après tout.

Les mots de Miranda repassaient dans mon esprit. Mes mains travaillaient ses muscles endoloris et je la sentais se relaxer. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle ronronna de façon presque inaudible quand j'atténuai la pression. Mon massage se transforma en caresses et pourtant elle restait sur le sol devant moi, la tête penchée en arrière, les bras maintenant décontractés à ses côtés. Je glissai mes mains en avant, frottant gentiment les muscles sous ses clavicules. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, mais ne s'y opposa pas. Je continuai à faire de petits cercles.

"Mm. Oui. Comme ça."

Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que je le faisais bien comme ça ou alors qu'elle aimait comme ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je n'allais pas m'étouffer de doutes. La robe plongeait entre ses seins sur dix bons centimètres, révélant ses rondeurs tentatrices. Je ne sus pas à quel moment je décidai de me jeter à l'eau. Cela ne pouvait être le courage puisé dans les quelques gorgées de vin que je venais d'avaler, plutôt un coup de folie de mon coeur débordé et de mon traître de corps.

Je glissai le bout de mes doigts sous le bord du décolleté de Miranda. La peau de ses épaules et de son cou était satinée, mais là, elle était encore plus lisse, encore plus douce. Miranda haleta et ouvrit les yeux. J'étais sûre qu'elle allait prendre son ton le plus blessant et meurtrier pour exiger une explication à mon audace. Au lieu de cela, elle cambra le dos et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle leva les mains, non pas pour repousser les miennes, mais pour s'accrocher à mes avant-bras et les garder en place.

Plus audacieuse désormais, je glissai plus bas, atteignit le bord de quelque chose en dentelle. Son soutien-gorge. Je tremblais maintenant, mais je m'obligeai à garder les doigts tendus vers leur but. Je voulais tellement la caresser que j'étais prête à offrir mon âme au diable. Je repoussai le soutien-gorge alors que mes mains découvraient de plus en plus ses seins. Miranda respirait de plus en plus fort tout en continuant à m'agripper fermement.

Je trouvai son téton gauche en premier. Je me penchai de ce côté, pour l'atteindre, elle, et je réussis à repousser en même temps le soutien-gorge. Ma main glissa, puis je tins son sein gauche. Son téton était aussi dur et dressé que son sein était doux. Je retirai ma main juste assez pour le tenir et je salivai. Je le voulais dans ma bouche, sans avoir aucune idée de la manière de le faire. Si je bougeais, Miranda pourrait reprendre ses esprits et réaliser quelle horrible idée c'était de continuer.

"Le droit," murmura Miranda en me faisant sursauter.

J'allais dire "Hein, quoi ?" quand je réalisai ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et j'obéis avec joie. J'enveloppai son sein droit tout en roulant son téton gauche entre mes doigts... j'étais au paradis.

Visiblement, Miranda était du même avis. Pendant un instant du moins. Elle pressa sa tête contre ma jambe et bougea, de plus en plus impatiente. Je roulai maintenant les deux tétons pour les rendre durs comme des diamants.

"Andrea..." Miranda retira mes mains de dessous sa robe et j'aurais pu en pleurer. J'en étais proche, mais elle pivota sur ses genoux et me prit par les épaules. "Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas d'où vient tout cela, mais répondez-moi... Est-ce que j'en demande de trop ? Est-ce que vous réalisez que vous n'êtes plus mon assistante en ce moment ?" Elle me secouait presque.

"Oui," répondis-je fermement. Je bougeai et étendis mes jambes, déliant mes doigts de pied et mes chevilles pour faire revenir la circulation. Je me levai et fit asseoir Miranda dans le fauteuil. "Vous avez confiance en moi ?"

Miranda me regarda avec prudence, penchant la tête de côté, comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment à ma question. "Toujours." Sa voix semblait neutre, mais ses yeux étaient si brillants et bleus qu'il était difficile de les regarder longtemps, tellement ils me brûlaient.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas ton assistante en ce moment. Tu n'es pas ma chef. Je ne voudrais jamais te blesser, alors je te demande de continuer à me faire confiance et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu te sentes... vraiment bien." Ces deux derniers mots sonnaient vraiment mal à mes oreilles, mais visiblement pas aux siennes. Elle rougit légèrement et son corps se détendit dans la grande chaise luxueuse.

Je remarquai non sans délices que sa robe qui n'était pas aussi serrée que la mienne avait remonté quand elle s'était assise. Elle couvrait toujours le devant de ses cuisses, mais je pouvais dire qu'elle était remontée derrière. Fantastique.

Je pris ses mollets dans mes mains et l'attirai vers moi. J'ajustai le coussin pour qu'il soit confortable pour son dos. Je l'avais devant moi, au bord de la chaise et sa robe était remontée autour de ses hanches. Elle portait des bas qui collaient à ses jambes littéralement. Son slip, en dentelle bien sûr, était complètement transparent et, bon sang, comme je regardai. Ses poils, argentés, bien taillés, formaient un V à la jonction de ses cuisses. Je regardai Miranda qui tremblait. Elle leva ses bras par dessus sa tête et s'agrippa au haut du coussin.

Je poussai de côté la dentelle et glissai le bout de mes doigts le long de son sexe. Très sexy, mais pour ce que je voulais faire, cette magnifique lingerie était en travers de mon chemin. Je la fis descendre le long de ses jambes, doucement, doucement, cela, ô mon dieu, cela la fit gémir.

"Andrea," répéta-t-elle. "S'il te plaît."

Je me débarrassai du slip en le jetant derrière moi et j'écartai les jambes de Miranda. J'étais bien consciente de la nature irréelle de la situation. Si quelqu'un m'avait suggéré que j'allais lécher ma chef une heure auparavant, je lui aurais fait sauter les dents pour être si cruel. Mais là, je respirais son parfum intoxicant en glissant mes lèvres à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et en murmurant son nom. "Miranda. Si belle." Et elle l'était. Ebouriffée après mon passage dans ses cheveux, sa robe toute plissée et les jambes écartées pour moi, l'air si délicieusement impudique.

Une petite voix dans ma tête n'arrêtait pas de me demander pourquoi cela arrivait, mais en gros, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre ce qui m'était offert. Je continuai à l'embrasser sur mon chemin vers son centre, puis je réalisai soudain que je ne l'avais encore pas embrassée sur les lèvres. Quel genre d'amante étais-je donc si je fonçais vers son sexe sans même un bisou sur les lèvres ? A moins qu'elle ne veuille pas que je l'embrasse ? Hé bien, pas de chance, parce que moi, je voulais embrasser Miranda.

Je sus que je l'avais surprise quand je l'attirai vers moi par les épaules. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et elle réussit à dire mon nom avant que ma bouche ne descende sur la sienne. C'était comme si je l'avais électrocutée. Elle tressaillit deux fois violemment, puis ses bras se nouèrent autour de mon cou et sa langue entra dans ma bouche. Je copiai sa passion et lui rendit ses baisers, ma langue aussi avide que la sienne. Elle avait le goût de la magie. Vin et chocolat dans un mélange attirant et je gémis dans sa bouche. Miranda se pressait si fort contre moi que je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester debout. M'assurant que nous n'allions pas nous blesser, je nous fis tomber sur le tapis. Miranda était maintenant au dessus de moi et on aurait dit qu'elle reprenait vie. Elle trouva ma fermeture éclair dans le dos et la descendit, tirant avec de petites secousses pas très douces, sur ma robe pour l'enlever. Je veux bien admettre que je l'aidai de mon plein gré. Mes sous-vêtements suivirent aussi facilement, ainsi que le reste des siens après qu'elle eut jeté sa robe sur la chaise, au dessus de mes affaires.

J'étais maintenant nue avec une Miranda Prietsley dans le même état, sur un tapis de fourrure, devant la cheminée. Il y avait même du vin. Si je ne savais pas la vérité, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle l'avait prémédité.

Miranda s'arrêta, me regarda de ses yeux mi-clos. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur mes seins, me donnant la chair de poule et faisant dresser mes tétons autant que les siens. Là où les siens étaient rose foncé, les miens étaient de la couleur de sa robe, rouge vin. Miranda regarda mes seins, plus pleins et plus gros que les siens. Plus jeunes, je suppose. Elle s'abaissa lentement, ouvrit la bouche et y engouffra mon téton. En gémissant, je cambrai le dos et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Miranda... oh, mon dieu..."

"Mm." Elle ronronna autour de mon téton, provoquant une sensation qui me fit gémir.

Elle passa alternativement de l'un à l'autre de mes seins et je continuai à la caresser autant que possible avec cet angle.

"Il faut que... il faut..." Miranda murmura pour elle-même en se déplaçant et en bougeant entre mes jambes. Elle s'était assise sur mon bassin et je pus sentir à quel point elle était mouillée avec les traces indéniables qu'elle laissait en bougeant. Je glissai ma main vers le bas et réussis à passer quelques doigts entre ses lèvres. Elle haleta et arrêta de bouger quand je trouvai son clito. Gonflé, trempé et si sensible, il la fit pousser un cri quand je fis glisser deux doigts de chaque côté. Je lui souris.

"C'est bon ?" murmurai-je.

"Oh oui." Elle commença à onduler contre mes doigts et ce fut la chose la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue ou sentie. Miranda frémit quand les premières secousses gagnèrent son corps. "Dedans," gémit-elle. "C'est ce que je veux. Ce dont j'ai besoin." Elle se pencha et m'embrassa férocement. "C'est ce que je veux depuis si longtemps."

J'essayai en vain de comprendre la portée de ses mots. Ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps ? Que je la prenne ? Ou plus ? Je ne comprenais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, la tempête du désir qui tournoyait en moi noya tout, hors le fait que Miranda me voulait. C'est sur cela, plus que sur toute autre chose chose, que se fixa mon cerveau. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps, mais elle me voulait à ce moment-là et je ne pouvais lui résister. Même avec un pistolet sur la tempe, je n'aurais pas pu la lâcher. Je la tins contre moi en m'asseyant et en la pénétrant de deux doigts. Immédiatement, elle se mit à bouger, à se balancer et à chevaucher ma main. Miranda s'accrocha à mes épaules, puis passa son bras autour de mon cou.

Nos seins se frottaient et la sensation de ses tétons dressés qui effleuraient les miens m'emmenaient vers mon propre orgasme, mais je ne voulais pas jouir sans la caresse directe de Miranda. "Touche-moi. S'il te plaît, Miranda." J'osai le lui demander. C'était même facile de le lui demander. Ce qu'il m'était impossible de lui exprimer, c'était à quel point je voulais qu'elle me fasse l'amour, pas seulement de la baise. Ca, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

"Oui." Miranda poussa sa main vers le bas, dépassa la mienne et s'aventura entre mes jambes. "Je ne peux pas."

Quoi ? Je crus défaillir. Que voulait-elle dire ? Mon coeur battit soudain dans ma gorge. Je ne pus que la regarder.

"Il faut que tu écartes plus les jambes, Andrea," dit Miranda d'une voix rauque. "Je n'y arrive pas."

Je me sentis stupide comme tout quand le soulagement m'envahit et j'écartai les jambes, obligeant ainsi les siennes à s'écarter plus encore. Miranda poussa un cri, non pas de douleur, mais de quelque chose d'autre qui lui fit compresser les doigts que j'avais enfoncés au fond d'elle jusqu'à la garde. Et maintenant, elle frottait mon clito et j'étais lancée vers l'orgasme. J'essayai de me retenir, mais pitié, comme cela aurait-il pu être possible quand la femme que j'adorais, quand Miranda chevauchait ma main et avait mon sexe entier dans la sienne. J'étais si mouillée qu'elle glissa en moi. Elle me regarda, ses yeux immenses, et me demanda un peu tardivement, "C'est okay ?"

"Oh, mon dieu, oui. Je te veux tant. Et je veux cela depuis si longtemps aussi."

"Ah oui ?" Elle sourit avant de prendre mes lèvres à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, son baiser fut moins féroce et plus... tendre. Elle caressa ma langue de la sienne, au même rythme que nos mains. Mordillant mes lèvres, elle ronronnait de plaisir et à nouveau, à l'entendre, j'inondais sa main. J'allais jouir. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?

Parce que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine, si c'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir. Si je me laissais aller maintenant, et, espérons-le, si elle en faisait autant, que se passerait-il si elle décidait que ça lui suffisait d'avoir couché avec moi une fois ? Et si elle appelait ensuite Roy pour me renvoyer à la maison après avoir fait une croix sur moi-

"Andrea. N'abandonne pas. N'abandonne jamais." Miranda recula sa tête et me regarda, les yeux en feu. "Je ne pourrais pas le supporter."

C'était bon. Sa voix implorante mêlée à sa passion fougueuse m'acheva. Je me cambrai tant que je faillis tomber en arrière et elle augmenta la vitesse à laquelle elle me faisait sienne, sa main pistonnant entre mes cuisses. Je criai son nom. Je crois. Je suis presque sûre que je l'ai crié, plusieurs fois. L'orgasme déchira mon ventre et me brûla tout le long jusqu'à mes cuisses. Quand elle retira ses doigts, je me jetai dans ses bras. Je réussis à faire bouger ma main, à plier mes doigts et à les lui enfoncer encore plus profondément. Miranda gémit dans mon oreille, murmura mon nom à l'envi. Puis elle commprima mes doigts si fort, encore et encore, et je la serrai de mon bras libre pour qu'elle ne tombe pas non plus.

"Andrea, oh, pitié, pitié," sanglotait Miranda, en reprenant son souffle. "Arrête. Oh mon dieu, tant de plaisir, je n'en peux plus."

"Si, tu peux," dis-je avec audace. "Tu peux jouir encore. Maintenant." Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment, mais je le savais. Je ressortis mes doigts doucement et jouai avec son clito, le frôlant à peine. Mes doigts étaient glissants et chauds et quand j'augmentai la pression juste un peu, Miranda recommença à trembler. Doucement, je pinçai son clitoris engorgé et tendu. Je voulais poser ma bouche sur elle, mais je décidai d'attendre la prochaine fois, puisque je ne voulais pas la laisser. Je priai qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Je voulais la tenir comme cela à jamais, surtout quand elle était proche de jouir à nouveau. "Tu vois ? Tu y es presque, Bébé," murmurai-je, sans remarquer ce que j'avais laissé échapper avant que ce ne soit trop tard. "Tu peux le faire."

"Je peux. Je peux. Il le faut." Miranda serrait les bras autour de mon cou, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux, en chuchotant. "Je dois. Oh, mon dieu, Andrea, n'arrête pas."

"Je n'arrête pas. Jouis pour moi."

"Je... Je... Ah !" Elle renversa la tête en arrière et se pressa contre ma main avec de longs mouvements d'avant en arrière. Si glissante et chaude contre ma main, Miranda trembla, hurla et ce fut un moment si fort que les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux, se mêlant aux perles de transpiration qui coulaient de mes tempes.

Je regardai Miranda qui transpirait elle aussi. Elle baissa le menton et ses yeux hébétés rencontrèrent les miens, ses cils étaient collés. Etait-elle en larmes, elle aussi ? Pourquoi ? Serait-il possible qu'elle soit aussi touchée que moi ou est-ce que je m'imaginais des choses ?

Je retirai doucement mes mains d'entre ses jambes, en faisant bien attention à elle. Pourtant, elle trembla à ma caresse, sans aucun doute très sensible juste après ce qui ressemblait à un orgasme de tous les diables. Elle était toujours agripée à moi et rien n'indiquait qu'elle comptait me lâcher. Je lui caressai le dos, de haut en bas, en petits cercles. Miranda pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle n'approfondit pas le baiser, mais continua à caresser ma bouche de la sienne, de petites touches douces qui me faisaent me sentir... idolâtrée, par manque de meilleur mot.

"Mm," dis-je contre elle.

"Oui ?" Elle recula juste assez pour laisser passer le mot.

"Non, rien, juste 'Mm'. Je souris en l'embrassant, cette fois-ci avec un petit bout de langue.

Miranda rit et me rendit le baiser. "Mm."

Je frissonnai. Pensant que c'était du désir, je continuai à l'embrasser, mais je commençai à trembler et je réalisai non seulement que je commençais à avoir froid, mais que je reconnaissais aussi les autres signes de mon corps. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis que les invités avaient commencé à arriver. "Euh, Miranda ," Je murmurai contre sa bouche. "Il faut que je me lève."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Miranda en reculant et en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Elle plongea dans mes yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien de grave, mais il faut que je mange quelque chose. Je deviens bizarre quand ma glycémie baisse."

Miranda réussit à avoir l'air plus calme et en même temps inquiète. "De quoi as-tu besoin ?" Oh, bon sang, elle était adorable quand elle était en mode efficacité.

"Une banane. N'importe quoi en fait. Un sandwich au fromage. Un verre de lait." Je haussai les épaules, je claquais des dents maintenant. Super pour casser l'ambiance. "Désolée." Je n'avais pas cessé de lui caresser le dos.

"Tu as la chair de poule." Miranda me serra contre elle brièvement avant de me laisser. J'étais prête à paniquer en la perdant, mais elle me mit sur mes pieds et m'enveloppa d'un jeté tout doux récupéré sur le dos du fauteuil. "Allons à la cuisine."

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais perchée sur un tabouret à l'îlot de cuisine. La couverture avait été échangée pour un peignoir épais en cachemire bleu. Miranda en portait un identique, plus sombre. Elle plaça deux tasses fumantes devant nous et monta sur le tabouret à côté de moi. Je regardai ma tasse de chocolat chaud avec ses tout petits marshmallows qui nageaient ainsi qu'une bonne dose de crème fouettée. Je le bus avec précaution, il était vraiment chaud comme le centre du soleil et, tandis qu'il imprégnait tout mon corps, il amenait cette merveille chocolatée et douce à travers mes veines. Le fait que Miranda ait fait ceci pour moi et qu'elle soit maintenant assise à côté de moi, si proche, à siroter son propre chocolat chaud, le rendait parfait. Irréel, oui, mais parfait. Nous restions assises en silence, profitant de ce breuvage sombre et doux pour un moment.

"Je peux entendre les rouages tourner," déclara Miranda calmement. "Qu'est-ce qui traverse ton esprit toujours vif ?" Elle me regarda de ses yeux neutres. Sur ses gardes. Et était-ce juste mon imagination ou est-ce qu'elle respirait de façon mesurée ?

"Je pense à quel point tu es merveilleuse. Comme je me sens bien entourée en ce moment. Cela fait longtemps que personne ne l'a fait pour moi." Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir comment je pouvais être si franche, mais il m'etait impossible de ne pas l'être. "J'ai aussi un peu peur."

"Peur ? De quoi ?" Miranda avait à nouveau repris sa tasse, mais elle la reposa, inquiète.

"C'est comme si j'étais allée au paradis pour un bref instant et, maintenant, j'ai peur que ce ne soit que cette seule fois. Juste pour cette nuit.

Miranda posa à côté d'elle la tasse qu'elle enveloppa de ses deux mains, assise de travers, complètement concentrée sur ce que je disais. "Et tu souhaites y retourner ?" Elle sourit d'un petit sourire ironique, non pas à mon souhait, mais probablement parce que j'avais appelé ça le paradis. Je veux bien admettre que c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais pourtant, c'était néanmoins exact.

"Je voudrais y rester." Oh mon dieu, je l'ai dit ? C'est bien moi qui me suis invitée dans sa vie comme une imbécile présomptueuse ? Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau aux yeux et j'étais tellement sûre qu'elle allait dire des paroles qui allaient me mettre en pièces. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas le faire ? Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais pas surveillé mes mots avant de parler ? Je voulais tant revenir dessus que j'avais du mal à respirer.

"Andrea ?" Miranda posa sa tasse sur le sous-verre du comptoir et me prit gentiment par les épaules. "Pourquoi ces larmes ? Tu as si peur de moi ?" Elle en avait l'air triste. "Tu parles de paradis et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu n'arrives pas à avoir la moindre foi en moi."

"Non, ce n'est pas ça." Je voulais mettre au clair ce que je voulais dire sans avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote. "J'essaie de t'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression d'être trop présomptueuse. Comme si j'avais des exigences et ce n'est pas ça du tout." Je posai ma tasse près de la sienne.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais continue." La Miranda que je voyais d'habitude transparaissait, acerbe et sévère, mais cela me réconforta.

"Okay." Je penchai la tête, frottant ma joue contre sa main sur mon épaule. Je plaçai mes mains sur ses cuisses, me penchant vers elle. "La version courte. J'ai adoré chaque moment quand nous avons... quand nous avons fait l'amour. J'en avais rêvé depuis très longtemps."

Miranda se leva ce qui me fit sursauter. Elle avança entre mes jambes qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour lui laisser le passage. "Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir, Andrea," dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes joues. "Ce que tu appelles le paradis, je l'ai senti moi aussi... non, je le sens aussi."

Mon pouls, bizarrement, avait réussi à se calmer pendant que je déclamais ma tirade à Miranda, mais quand elle me dit la sienne, mon pauvre coeur commença à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Elle le sentit aussi. Peut-être pas de la même façon que moi, mais elle sentit quelque chose.

"Miranda." Je posai mon front contre son épaule. "Oh mon dieu." Je n'avais la force que de murmurer.

"Pas sûre qu'il puisse t'aider. On dirait que tu viens d'accepter d'être coincée avec une garce grincheuse plus vieille que toi."

Je relevai la tête d'un coup. "Tu n'es pas ça." Je la regardai, aterrée.

"Mais je peux l'être." En souriant doucement, Miranda remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. "Je peux être cela et bien plus, mais là, maintenant, ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Tu fais ressortir une autre version de moi."

"J'aime toutes les versions de toi," dis-je avant de claquer ma main sur ma bouche. Oh, merde, j'avais recommencé et je l'avais dit. Merde, merde, merde ! J'allais avoir une belle attaque de panique dans une seconde et Miranda allait réaliser-

Elle m'embrassa. Avec force. Puis sa langue passa sur mes lèvres une fois, deux fois... j'entrouvris mes lèvres et la laissai passer. Elle m'embrassa comme si elle me punissait, mais aussi avec tellement de passion désespérée. Mon corps entier perdit toute force et j'eus du mal à me tenir debout, mais elle me tint serrée contre elle et me gardait en sécurité. En sécurité. Ces mots rebondissaient dans ma tête, comme si j'étais un flipper humain. Miranda me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Elle pouvait être mortelle et blessante quand elle n'était pas contente, mais elle me rassurait quand même de sa simple présence. Et quand elle m'embrassait comme cela, oh mon dieu, elle me donnait l'impression de pouvoir tout avoir. Tout, c'est-à-dire elle.

"M-Miranda," dis-je faiblement quand elle me laissa respirer.

"Chut." Miranda peigna mes cheveux de ses doigts, encore et encore. "Je te demande de me faire confiance, ma chérie. S'il te plaît."

Ma chérie. s'il te plaît. Elle avait vraiment dit ces mots.

"D'accord." Je hochai lentement la tête.

"Oui ?" Elle arrêta de jouer avec mes cheveux.

"Oui."

Miranda me serra encore plus contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Elle embrassa ma peau, pressa ses lèvres contre mon pouls qu'elle sentait battre follement.

"Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si triste après le départ de tout le monde ?" m'entendis-je demander.

"J'avais une de ces journées que je déteste. Quand je n'arrête pas de penser que je me rapproche de la date où je vais te perdre." Ces paroles honnêtes, prononcées d'une voix si pragmatique, me bouleversèrent.

"Me perdre ? Tu ne vas pas me perdre." Je la serrai plus fort.

Miranda se recula légèrement et me fit un magnifique sourire. "Pas maintenant, non." Son sourire disparut. "Mais tout à l'heure, mon cerveau démoniaque ne faisait que me rappeler que ton contrat arrivait à renégociation. Tu as gagné une lettre de recommandation élogieuse qui t'ouvrira toutes les portes, où que tu souhaites travailler. Je n'allais pas me mettre sur ton chemin quand tu allais partir. Ce rare moment d'altruisme m'a fait comprendre que j'avais plus investi en toi que je ne le pensais. A d'autres égards... et quand mon esprit se coince et tourne en boucle de cette façon..." elle haussa les épaules. "Comme tu pouvais le voir, cela me donne mal au crâne si je le laisse faire."

"Et il s'est décoincé maintenant que j'ai craché ce que je ressens ?" demandai-je prudemment.

"Non." Miranda me fit un petit baiser. "Mais il a changé de sujet."

"Oh ?" J'étais perdue, mais tant qu'elle me regardait comme cela, chaudement, avec une expression tendre et détendue, je n'allais pas me faire de souci.

"Andrea Sachs," dit Miranda en me faisant descendre de la chaise haute pour m'attirer dans ses bras. "Tu ne réalises pas que tu as élu domicile dans ma tête tout autant que dans mon coeur ?"

Ce fut comme si l'axe de mon monde se redressait et que mes étoiles se réalignaient. Pour que Miranda me dise de tels mots - elle avait pratiquement dit qu'elle m'aimait sans le dire. Et vu son regard de braise, cela n'allait pas prendre longtemps.

"Et si nous allions terminer notre chocolat en haut ?" Miranda se leva et me lâcha brièvement.

Je pris sa main et tendit l'autre vers ma tasse. "Prête."

Elle renversa la tête et éclata de rire. Pendant quelques secondes, ce son extraordinaire glissa en moi, dissolvant toutes mes incertitudes en ce qui concernait cette merveilleuse femme - du moins pour le moment.

En montant les escaliers, la main dans la main, avec nos tasses pleines de chocolat chaud, je ne pouvais me souvenir de m'être sentie si heureuse et vivante. J'étais avec la femme que j'aimais et je venais juste de recevoir une info fiable, elle m'aimait en retour.

FIN.

Traduction de Fausta.  
Le 01/12/2014 et 01/08/2018 pour la correction.

NDT : Merci ma poulette de m'avoir redonné goût à la traduction.


End file.
